


Behind the Scenes of "Victoria's Secret"

by Ecila



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Eleanor a bit in love with Louis, Fingering, Grimmy being Nick Grimshaw, Harry and Zayn want Louis' cock and his heart, Harry buying lingerie for his mom (??), I'm being stupid, Larry vs Zouis, Liam is also there, Louis loves Zayn's lips around his cock, M/M, Model!Zayn, Niall being Irish as always, Onesided Love, Oral, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Victoria's Secret, Zarry is not in here :D, Ziall vs Ziam, Zourry - Freeform, a lot of smut, bisexual!Louis, ceo!Zayn, cockblocker!Niall, love-triangle, oh my god it's an orgie hahaha, sex in public areas because it's hot, shit look at the couple constellations, storemanager!louis, this is so wrong it's right again, wait not really, weird kinks, you name it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the store manager of a lingerie store and Harry is there to shop for his "mom". Zayn may or may not be the secret behind "Victoria's Secret" and models because he can. Liam is that break-through singer who was discovered at the coffeeshop. Niall is a bit of a football genius and a bit in love with a certain model. Grimmy is Grimmy and just THERE. Along with a dozen others :)</p><p> </p><p>AU! Louis is a store manager at one of Victoria's Secret's hotspot-stores and Harry happens to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The curly that buys LINGERIE for his mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/gifts).



> Okay, about the "gift" I assume you don't know (or don't remember) me.  
> Anyways, I'm Alice and I sorta like to think I'm one of your biggest fans. Your writing is... well, a lot out of this world. In a good way. So this is like, my way of saying "thank you for your amazing, incredibly addictive stories, I'd be nothing without them - thank you for existing and granting us your perfect posts" :)
> 
> That's all.  
> __________________________  
> This started off as a ONEshot. Okay? It was supposed to be short. And then... yeah, the idea was entertaining, yah? So I thought.. why the fuck not and yeah, here we are. Something new AGAIN. Am I sorry? Nah, neverrr.
> 
> Okay, hopefully you like this :)
> 
> Be aware: I have no beta.  
> Means, I'm one lazy ass who doesn't proof-read. Means, there WILL be grammar mistakes. Hopefully not too grande :)
> 
> -Alice

“Mr Tomlinson, where's the new line supposed to go?” one of the younger sale assistants asks and bats her eyelashes fairly long, as though he'd then take notice of her. As though he'd then suddenly be interested in her. Despite her nice slim physiques, the coquette lightly curly blonde hair that had men turning their heads and the light brown eyes she was gifted with, Louis Tomlinson had not once shown any sign of interest in her, ever since he started working as her sale manager three weeks ago.

It had barely been 3 weeks, but already the sales are rising. Louis Tomlinson is not only good lucks and sharp tongue, he's gifted when it comes to selling. People trust Louis and Louis likes talking to people and getting them to buy lingeries and what other female undergarment they're selling. So Louis is quite famous at Victoria's Secret, titled as the 'best sales manager' they ever had and he even gets his fine share of 70% of on every item he buys in their line. Bummer that he doesn't buy female lingerie and also never thought about buying anything to try them on himself. He doesn't have the chest or clit for either, so no. But he always appreciates the view, when pretty woman come onto him and, in attempt to lure him to their chambers, ask him for his opinion on some specific lingerie, while they're wearing it. Though Louis is a professional and he assures them that they all look extremely irresistible and beautiful and that, if only she didn't remind him of his ex-girlfriend so much, he'd definitely want her. He is a bit of a filthy bastard when he has to be, whispers enough encouragements into many women's ears to get them to buy whatever lingerie they might have taken a liking to. He gets them to buy it, he gets them to throw a lot of money out. But he justifies his actions for a good cause. When the lingerie looks bad on the woman, he suggests another 'more suitable' one and until he finds something in which the woman, indeed, looks dashing or at least quite seductive, he lets her buy it by his last push of encouragements and smiles. So in the end, he helps not only these women's self-esteem, but their seduction-techniques too. Plus, he receives a generous income by advising these woman and a huge bonus at the end of the year. It's a win-win situation.

“Mr Tomlinson?”

Right, cute little Ms Innocent is asking him a question. Ms Innocent being Tanisha Rose. She's a sweetheart, when she's not determined to be a slut and throw herself at every decent looking male with a bit of charm and a lot of fluttering lashes, pushed out breasts and flipping hair.

“Right, yeah... just put them to the front, beside the blue ones. They're eye-catching.” he replies, motioning toward the front with his pencil in his right hand and a clipboard in his other, skimming through what they need to re-stock. Black is always a favoured colour for lingerie and, this season like all the others, the black line is the most popular one. He will have to order more. He scribbles that thought to the side of the paper, skimming the page in thought. Usually he doesn't bother about stocking and any of that in the store itself – he likes to interact with the people and leave the paper work for when he's at home – but this time the lingerie is gone a bit too fast, faster than predicted and he has to pull some strings to get their most popular items back into the store as soon as possible.

He exhales slowly, hating to rely on some of his connections, but the situation doesn't give him much of another choice. So he pulls out his iPhone, unlocks it and types a fast text to one of his friends.

 

**14:20**

**I need more of the black line till tmrw. Can you deliver?**

 

He counts to ten and then watches in amusement as his iPhone lights up, indicating a new text. So predictable. His lips twitch upward in gratitude when seeing the simple response. He loves when things go the way he wants them to.

 

**14:20**

**Anything for you. We still up for tonight?**

 

He glances at the entrance, making sure no one is inside, and lets his attention focus on his screen again, answering with a smile.

 

**14:22**

**Of course. I owe you. Drinks on me?**

 

**14:22**

**Lots of things I wanna do on you. Drinks... mhm licking it off you. a'ight. Think you might get double tonight, m in for treating.**

 

**14:24**

**Double really?? Not gonna complain but... you not exhausted??**

 

**14:24**

**Please. Eatin ya out double ll be no trouble. Could nevr decide if I like your dick or your ass more anyways. Like ur taste. Like ur moans. Like you beneath me. Ll be fine.**

 

**14:25**

**S'why we r best friends!! Xx**

 

**14:26**

**Nah. S'cause my tongue is magic n u kno it Tommo.**

 

Louis' lips twitch into a light smile as he shakes his head and replies.

 

**14:27**

**Probably right. Ur tongue is magic. Cant wait. U can keep the clothes of ur shoot on, btw.**

 

**14:28**

**Ts a naked shoot, mate. U kno that.**

 

**14:29**

**dint they paint ink on your skin? The pics you sent look likit. ALSO naked looks so good on u. stay like that, yah?**

 

**14:30**

**Horny bastard.**

 

He laughs, replies one last time before stuffing his iPhone back into his pocket.

 

**14:31**

**Now now. Who offered double? U got no right to speak. Miss your lips round my cock. Gotta work. Xx**

 

“Who are you texting, Mr T?”

Louis turns his head and glances down at the only apprentice of this store, she's smiling up at him, eyes full of admiration and a bit of love. She's totally crushing on him. Eleanor Calder's the name. She's quite pretty, long legs, brown hair that falls down in long waves, breasts that are nice and shaped and firm. And the ass to be a model – which is basically flat, but yeah, that's how they're supposed to be. Don't expect a woman to starve to maintain a 'perfect figure', but still have an ass, because she won't keep the flesh on her ass like that and that's just not how a normal body works. Louis body is clearly an exception, because while he's got those slim hips that he could be confused for a female, he's also got that amazingly round and big ass that he's not afraid to show off in tight jeans. Not to mention the abs that he trained himself back in the days, when he wanted to impress. They never faded and are a simple bonus now. In total, Louis is a fucking price. He's a bit worth a million bucks, when you take everything in account – and even if you don't. He's got a killer smile, clear sapphire eyes that are rich and intense in colour, he's got charm, is intelligent and a fucking roundabout _everything-you're-looking-for_ kinda catch. And male or female, both equally, fall victim to his charm. However, the male population clearly has it worse, because he's got that charisma, that vibe or whatever, that draws males to him like moths to the light. They naturally flock around him and the constant stream of different men that followed him throughout high school and 'nights out' prove that theory to the fullest extend and much beyond. Maybe it's the small hips, maybe it's the way his lush lips always curl up into his million-dollar-smile, maybe it's that fuckable round ass. Maybe it's simply Louis and a mixture of all the other factors, benefited with his wit and humour and piercing sapphire eyes. Whatever the case, it's an odd mystery how many males float into Victoria's Secret store and surprisingly discover Louis' relationship status (“What, you're single? How come, you look brilliant..”) and then his tight schedule (“Wanna go grab a drink after this?” - “Oh, you... really, that busy? Shit, how about--” “No, sorry. No time at all.” “Um... yeah, okay. I gotta go anyways.”) and then they leave hurriedly, because what are single man supposed to do in a lingerie store anyways (“Why are you here again, mate?” “Um... I, yeah... I just... my cousin? Her birthday is... soon-ish. Yeah. Soon. So I thought, she'd like to get some new... bra? Um. I—I'll just go now.”). And that's that.

 

Louis is called out of his trance, when he sees from the corner of his eyes their double doors closing. He turns his head fully to spot a male in the door way. His eyes flicker back to their entrance, partly wondering whether a female would join him soon. It doesn't seem so. The curly-haired man is left by himself and confidently walks to the aisle that entails the lacy garment. Louis tries not to laugh about this man's knowledge of where they stock their things. Even the females usually ask for guidance, but this male just know it by himself. What does _that_ say about him?

Louis walks over to the tall lanky figure anyways, intrigued now. “Afternoon, can I help you with something?”

The man with the mess of curls on his head turns, and Disney Princess-like doe eyes widen in surprise when staring right back at Louis and contenting of the richest emerald Louis had ever laid eyes on. Hm, not bad. Not bad at all. And then the tall lanky male speaks up.

“Yeah, I'd... what's your name?”

Okay, blunt. But his voice is a low honey baritone and his eyes fucking sparkle like a Disney Princess, for fuck's sake. Not to mention that his legs go on for miles and he's got dents in his cheek. Fucking dimples that dent inwards in an attractive and charming manner.

“Says so on my name-tag,” Louis replies, motioning toward the mentioned name tag, attached to his grey loose Henley and smiles at the curly-haired as though he lets him in on a secret, “Louis. And you are?”

“Harry.” his voice is a bit like sex, addictive and so _so_ good.

“So, what are you lookin' for, Harry?” Louis lowers his voice barely, doesn't add much of his seduction technique, because he usually doesn't hit on his clientèle. This time should be no different. No matter how inviting those lush lips and dimples are. Louis is stronger than that. People that shop here usually look either for laces to seduce their special someone or come here to seduce Louis and disguise their goal by pretending to want to buy some sort of undergarment. Louis doesn't like the latter, to be all honest. Lying and pretending are both bad habits.

Harry --oh that name sounds so good on him-- eyes Louis up and down, not bothering to hide it, when his lips pull into a smile. “I think I just found it.” he replies, voice deep and of a rich baritone that is a fucking lot like sex. Hell. How is this man human?! He's sin. He's sin on legs. With devil eyes, Louis may add. This is an evil combination, a horribly poisonous one.

“Yeah? So, you're fine by yourself?” Louis asks, cocks his head to the side and automatically regrets it. He's been told it looks very seductive, if he does so. And maybe he has something in his stupid eye, because he's been fluttering his lashes a bit more often than is normal for him. Fucking hell.

“No, I still need help.” Harry hurries to say, fingers snaking around Louis' wrist, but the smile is wide on the stranger's lips, “Help me?”

Louis smiles his professional smile, nods his head, “Of course, Harry. So, what colour are you looking for?” He turns on his heels, but motions for Harry to follow him through the store. “What kinda lingerie? For some sort of special occasion, maybe? It'd be quite helpful to know your wife's size, too.” Louis starts off, knows the moment that he says it that Harry will contradict him, but going for it anyways.

“I don't have a wife.” Harry replies, voice a lovely low baritone and a tease in Louis' ears.

“Ah, my bad. Girlfriend's size.” Louis offers again, and no, he's not checking whether a guy –-who buys LINGERIE in VICTORIA'S SECRET-- is single or not, because obviously he can't be, if he's here, okay?!

Harry frowns now, biting down on his lower lip. “I don't... I'm single, Louis.”

Louis stops dead in his track and turns on his heels and eyes Harry with a look that can only be described as suspicious and sceptical. “Yeah, okay.” he replies, losing his professional attire, when his lips pull into his trademark smirk and he gives Harry a pointed look. “You're in my store.” he replies as though that answer it all.

Harry gives him a look in return, “So?”

“It's a Victoria's Secret store.”

“Yeah, I know. That's why I came inside.” Harry replies, as though still not understanding.

Louis wants to bang his head against Harry's just to make him realize, but that'd be rude and unprofessional. “We're in a lingerie store for females and you're telling me you don't have a girlfriend or wife. And are single. There's _a lot_ wrong with that.”

Harry eyes Louis for a moment, smirk forming on his lips when he leans closer to Louis, invading the store manager's space now, “ _Maybe_... I'm looking for lingerie for my mom?” he dares making his sentence seem like a question, that asshole.

“Yeah, and I'm a stripper.” Louis replies, snorts and shakes his head. “Anything else, Harry?”

“Mhm, no.” He pauses, eyes Louis up and down again with eyes that can only be described as hungry, subconsciously licking his lips, “But I'd like to see you strip.”

“Sorry, I'm not really into that.” Louis replies, voice low and soft, “I always let others do that for me.” he adds, as though apologizing, and his eyes gleam in a challengingly bright sapphire when he adds. “So, what kind of lingerie do you want to buy for your mom?” Louis manages to not snort at his own sentence and level Harry with a steady look, that doesn't indicate him either wanting to fuck Harry into their window or anywhere else and looks almost professional. Almost.

“Um,” Harry hesitates, bites his lower lip, “Something in red...?”

“You don't sound sure.” Louis counters, but doesn't add anything to that, motioning for Harry to follow, as he starts walking again, this time turning direction a little. “How old is your mom, then? Is she into lace?” this conversation is growing more ridiculous by the second, but if Harry wants to hold onto these lies, Louis might as well sell him whatever, for whatever reason and just let Harry be. He's not supposed to be interested in customers, so he'll go along with the lie as though Harry is really single, really buying lingerie for his fucking MOM and ignores the fact that he really hates liars. Then again, he thinks people who are so bad at lying that they'd think of crap like _buying lingerie for their mother_ are quite a lot endearing. Or they're not usually, but this one particularly is. This giant with a goofy smile and dimples and curls is. Yeah, this giant is.

Harry grimaces by the thought and Louis bites back the urge to shout ' _HA! You little fucker, you really thought I'd fall for that?!_ ', because his job is to rise selling, even if he thinks people don't even want the lingerie or whatever they end up buying. He's only supposed to sell, not bother about the items' purpose afterwards. That's no longer any of his business.

“Um, yeah... I, uh, lace is good, I think. She likes a mix of black and red?”

Obviously Harry is thinking of a female while trying to describe her preferences and not just randomly making up some crap. But that doesn't make things better. In fact, that means Harry has some sort of lover that he buys this for. So even if not exclusively, he's taken. Louis doesn't go for the taken ones. Never. No matter how handsome and fucking attractive.

“Okay, right this way.” Louis simply replies, in mind repeating that Harry is off limits. And a stupidly endearing liar. Fatuitous and naive too, if he seriously expects and thinks Louis believes any of his crap. And if he doesn't, then he's only stupid for pulling this off anyways.

Harry follows, body a bit closer to Louis than a normal customer should be, “Hey Louis...”

“Yeah?” Louis doesn't turn, doesn't halt and just continues walking.

“Are you free after work?”

 _Oh really_. Louis almost rolls his eyes, but he doesn't, because he's stronger than his inner urge to be a sarcastic little bitch. Though his inner bitch is crying to be set free, but this is business and his job and he keeps that little bitch locked for later. For Zayn. Zayn can take it, he's sure. “Sorry Harry, I don't have time. Got a date.” So it's not a lie. He has a meeting with Zayn. He has a meeting with Zayn's magical tongue that promised to eat him out double – he doesn't always get that grant offer, so he takes it greedily.

“How about you give me your number and I--”

“Harry, you're _sweet_.” Louis turns to glance at Harry and smiles, but it doesn't reach his pretty sapphire eyes. “I'm off limits.” he doesn't particularly say what he wanted to say. That Harry is the one off limits. That Harry is the reason they will never ever start anything and not Louis. And finally arrives at the section he wanted to lead Harry to. Because it's his job. “There you go, all red and black lace that you're looking for.” he motions with one hand toward the ranks of red and black undergarment that adorns the rags. Louis usually isn't like that. Doesn't look for an escape route when talking to a customer, but this guy annoys him. Makes him a little upset. Because he reminds him a lot of good sex. Of very good sex. And he's off limits. The mixture annoys Louis a lot. Also, this idiot is a liar and he attempted to get into his pants. While some might be flattered, Louis can't help take pity onto the person that Harry is or is not with.

Because he always imagines himself in their partner's position. If his lover, or ex, or whatever – guy that bothers to buy (technically, not really because he doesn't want that) lingerie for him is chatting up another person and maybe ends up fucking him, he'd hate the feeling. He'd hate the person that Louis would end up being in the real situation. So he doesn't go down that road, no matter what. Doesn't give in to the temptation that comes with dimples and sad emerald puppy eyes when being rejected. Louis is stronger that that set of eyes. But to be save, he turns on his heels. “You'll be fine on your own, yeah?” he says, and it's more of a rhetorical question, because he's already halfway back to his original shelf, fleeing from Harry's presence. When there's a sexual force like _that_ in front of you, you either cave or flee. Louis doesn't have to think to take the second option with grace.

Harry shakes his head hastily, eyes going wide, “Please, don't... just, I _need_ help. I don't really know which one to choose... there are so many.” It's annoying to admit, but Harry sounds somewhat sincere. And Louis thinks that, yes, he probably really doesn't know what lingerie to choose. Though it's still for his actual lover and with that Louis erases the few part of him that had some sort of sympathy for the curly-haired form of sex on miles of slim legs, that he wouldn't mind running his tongue along. Okay, no. Louis doesn't have a legs-fetish, but these legs particularly are nice, alright.

Louis considers to lie, that he doesn't know shit about lingerie, but hell, he's the damned store manager – and his name tag proudly states so. Plus, he works in a _Victoria's Secret_ store, he can't _not_ know about lingerie and shit. “I'm fairly busy, I'm afraid,” he opts for answering, it's again only a half lie, he had been busy, when Harry came in, sort of, “but I'll call my sale's assistant Eleanor, she's a lovely girl and knows her fair share about lingerie, yeah? I'm sure she can help you out with your lingerie search for your mother.” he promises, eyes sincere and he smiles, waves lightly at Harry, but doesn't give him time to reply before he is already leaving Harry behind, who is looking quite lost now. And a bit sad. And no, Louis' eyes do not linger on Harry's slumped shoulders of defeat or the emerald eyes cast downwards. Because Harry is officially off limits, _damnit_.

Louis doesn't turn, arrives next to Eleanor and taps her on the shoulder. “El?”

Eleanor turns her pretty little head around and beams at Louis, “Yes, Mr T?”

Apparently it's super cool to call Louis 'Mr T', but seeing as they have to call him by his last name (it's a bit of a VS law), it's okay, he supposes. It's not like he cares too much. As long as he reacts and realizes he is meant, it's enough.

“There's a customer at last season's red-black-section. He's not sure what he's looking for. Help him, yeah?”

“He's... male and he looks for lingerie for his... girlfriend?” Eleanor assumes, turning into that professional sale's girl that Louis can only be amused with. Not long ago, Eleanor would've laughed like a stupid school girl and blushed and asked 'what a male was doing in this store?!'. Time really flashes by. But that is only because Eleanor is especially under his care and he's taken her with him, when he left his store in New York City and transferred to the rainy London.

“No, he's apparently looking for lingerie for...” Louis hesitates, going with the lie was one thing, but telling the same Eleanor now feels frankly stupid, “for his mother, so he claims.”

“His _mother_?!” Eleanor repeats, voice louder than intended, shriller, before she bursts into loud laughter. “ _No way_...”

Louis nods his head warily, “However, if he intends to claim that, _believe_ him. Let him buy whatever he wants for his _mom_. And if he starts asking about a fuckin' sex toy for his mom, who are we to judge what kinks they got. Just make him buy the stuff, for whatever reason he claims to have, that is his business.”

Eleanor blushes a furious red at that, but she snorts out a loud laugh as well. It's the mentioning of sex toys that has her turn red and the mentioning of the mom that has her cracking up. Well, who can blame her about the second part. She's just human.

Louis smiles at Eleanor, she is really pretty. If only he wasn't into cocks more than vaginas, she might have been his type. Oh well, his preference changes on a daily basis. Maybe, tomorrow he'd be craving a clit to enter and no longer a cock to pump and take into his mouth. Maybe. Not very likely, but you never know.

So Louis waves Eleanor off and she goes to last season's red-black-section, while still laughing.

 

 

*

Zayn pulls his lips away from Louis' softening cock and looks up at his best friend through long dark lashes. “'Nother round?”

“No,” Louis smiles, and Zayn instinctively crawls up his naked sweaty body. Soft tanned skin, gliding against the dark tan of the younger lad's body, lips softly moulding together in a languid lazy kiss.

“Tired day?” Sapphire meets chocolate. Zayn leans down enough to brush his lips along Louis' neck, before placing his lips on Louis' again, for a slow soft peck that lasts a bit longer and turns into a small, or not so small, kiss.

“Weird.” Louis giggles in-between the softness of Zayn's lips, “There was a guy buying lingerie for his mom, apparently.” Louis gets comfortable on the overdose of cushions surrounding him and smiles up and Zayn is propped on top of him and comfortable like he belongs there. He sort of does, by the amount he spends on that very spot. On Louis, mainly. Or sometimes under, when Louis riding him. That happens quite a bit too.

“His _mom_?” Zayn snorts, fingertips light on Louis' skin and carelessly running up and down what he can easily reach. Zayn faces him and stares at him intently with that broody expression that has lured every single of his victims to bed. Combined with his strong jaw, he'd had them sucking him off, before they knew what they were doing.

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” Louis agrees and lets Zayn laugh into his neck, lips on one of many hickeys he's made.

“You're so popular,” Zayn mumbles into Louis' skin, bites softly at the purple bruise and feels Louis' body tense a little. “So, when are you gonna wear the lingerie that you sell for me?”

“The day that you'll shave of your hair, love.” Louis replies, pecks Zayn's shoulder lightly and smiles when feeling Zayn halt in his tracks. The darker haired boy actually stops breathing at that.

“What?” his voice is a bit higher and he sounds shocked, genuinely shocked.

Louis stifles a laugh, pulling away, “That means _never_ , love.”

Zayn seems to take that answer a lot better than the first one and nods his head. He starts properly breathing again. “A shame... you got the legs for it.”

“Are you implying that my stomach wouldn't look good in lingerie?” Louis mutters indignantly, voice feigning hurt, as Louis bothers to lift his head and meet Zayn's warm chocolate depths directly.

“Your stomach is perfect, babe,” Zayn assures, his fingers running along Louis' sweaty stomach and dips along the lines of Louis' defined abs, “but _what_ I'm implying is, that your chest is not that big... sorry.”

“You _love_ my chest.” The gorgeous bastard doesn't sound sorry at all. He isn't, Louis knows.

“ _I_ love your nipples.” Zayn replies, sounds as though he's contradicting, even though he isn't really.

“That you do, yeah.”

Zayn laughs and rolls to the side, to no longer needing to support his own weight in order to not crush Louis. _His_ Louis.

“So, you mentioned something about giving me double, yeah? You gave head already, so I suggest you start--”

“You greedy _bitch_.” Zayn openly laughs, when he turns Louis' body to his own, lowers his lips on Louis' and sucks them into his mouth and lets their tongues explore each other, while he pulls Louis' naked sweaty body even closer, fingers roaming each inch of skin anew. He loves Louis' skin. He loves Louis' body. He loves the way Louis feels, when he slides into him, buried in his warmth, surrounding him completely. In fact, Zayn more often than not wonders, if maybe he loves Louis too. Simply Louis with every flaw and sarcastic remark that he owns. And maybe that hits the nail on the head. A bit too precisely on the head. A lot more precisely than Zayn is willing to admit just yet. Or _ever_. Yeah, not ever sounds about good.

“I'm only greedy, because you offer so much,” Louis counters in-between soft moans.

“I'm your _boss_ , respect me, Lou.” there's no heat, no real emotion behind the words. Mere teasing.

Louis laughs openly into Zayn's mouth and pulls away enough to meet the tanned lad's eyes, “You're only technically my boss. I don't really ever see you in work and you're not ordering me 'round.”

“Because a random store manager gets to see the CEO at work usually, yeah?” Zayn counters, voice dripping with sarcasm as he shakes his head. “And I do order you around. I tell you to move your hips faster, to perk up your perfect big ass, to spread your legs, to suck harder... I order you 'round _all the time_ , love.”

“Bed stories don't count,” Louis smiles and eyes Zayn, dismisses his arguments that appear invalid to him, “CEO of Victoria's Secret. How would people react if they knew?”

Zayn opens his mouth to say something, but Louis interrupts and grins. “I could earn a lot with that info, yeah? People don't know it's you. Don't know it's Zayn fuckin' Malik. I bet you 100 grants, they'll go wild on you.”

Zayn snorts, “That's why it's a secret. Because, _of course_ , they'd go wild.” he pauses, “and besides, I'm not the only CEO.”

“Right, right, forgot the other old men momentarily. How are they anyways? Uncle Simon and Uncle Ray doing fine?”

Zayn pulls Louis closer again, closes the gap between them and feels the sweaty hot body press into his own, “They're alright. A bit of trouble with his wife, Uncle Ray I mean. Uncle Simon is probably gonna stay single for a lifetime and focus on thriving the company to world wide success.”

Louis snorts and runs his fingers along Zayn's strongly defined jaw, pokes right beneath his Adam’s apple, “That happened _decades_ ago. Time for a new goal.”

“Don't tell me that, tell that _him_.” Zayn nips at Louis' neck lightly and playful and inhales Louis' intoxicatingly sweet scent.

“Uncle Simon never listens to me. Why would he, I'm just some store manager.” Louis whispers, fingers threading through Zayn's black soft hair, pulling lightly.

“The _best_ we've got in the company.” Zayn interrupts, doesn't like Louis degrading himself even though it is the truth, technically. He _is_ just a store manager. He could own the fucking company, if he desired so. But he doesn't. He doesn't _thrive_ for that.

“But I'm _just_ a store manager. Which, yeah, is okay. I'm not complaining, just saying... alright? I'm only saying Uncle Simon has no reason to believe and trust my judgement. Let him thrive for whatever he wants, if he wants to. Who am I to hold him back?”

“His nephew. Your his nephew. You got a bit of liberty to hold him back, if you ask me.”

“Family doesn't count in business. Besides, I've barely turned 22 and I have a position as a store manager. That's gotta count for something.”

Zayn doesn't mention that he's a few months younger than Louis, also 22, and already a CEO of a famous and successful undergarment-brand called _Victoria's Secret_. He especially doesn't mention that Louis could be one of his partners.

“Btw,” Louis mutters, craning his neck upwards to look at Zayn.

“What the hell does that mean?” Zayn shakes his head at Louis, but dips lower and pecks Louis' cheek, along his fluttery eyelashes, around his nose, pecking the tip of his nose for good measure, before surrounding Louis' lips with light pecks.

“By the way.” Louis chuckles softly, “Why do you call Uncle Simon 'uncle'? He isn't related to you... _is he_?”

“Nah. It's cause you call him that and I just... followed your lead. Before I met you, I've never talked to him, so I just picked it up.”

Louis nods his head thoughtfully and then smiles at Zayn, “Got another question.”

Zayn nods his head absently, glances at Louis again and cocks his head to the side.

“Why aren't your lips around my cock?”

Zayn laughs loudly, the sound rumbling through his chest as he shakes his head, but his eyes are warm and Louis knows it. They always are when directed at him.

“You dick.”

“Mhm... my dick, indeed.” Louis counters easily, cobalt eyes twinkling, when Zayn gives him a look. Louis looks right back and before they know it, Zayn crawls back down and takes Louis' hardening cock back into his mouth.

Louis hums in satisfaction, because there is probably nothing he likes more than the sight of Zayn's pink pouty lips around his cock. Well, maybe the one thing he likes more than the sight is Zayn sucking and when Louis fucks into his mouth. And then he does just that, hand's gripping the back of Zayn's head, threading through his hair and pushing his head down a little.

Zayn loves to be manhandled, flourishes from it, so he takes Louis' cock deeper into his mouth, while his lips vibrate around Louis' length in a low moan.

They continue for what feels like hours, until Louis can't hold back and comes hot and heavy into Zayn's mouth, spurting right down his throat.

Zayn licks off all he's given, loves how raw his throat feels after giving Louis head for the second time of the night and pecks Louis' tip once for good measure, before crawling back up, letting their naked sweaty bodies slide together, gliding over one another, slick and gross. But he loves it anyways.

Louis has his eyes half closed, completely sated and done.

“Tired?”

“Mnot r'ly...” he mutters, voice a faint whisper and Zayn knows he'll fall asleep within a few seconds.

“G'night, babe,” Zayn whispers, not bothering to correct Louis and he leans up, brushes his hot lips against Louis' slightly parted ones, licks a random streak along his open lips and then drops back onto Louis' chest, eyes closing and head snuggling into Louis' sweaty chest, arm wrapping around his naked torso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me, Harry. REALLY? REALLY?  
> For your MOM?!  
> Yeah, okay. We ALL (*wink wink, cross fingers*) believe you, darling. Who wouldn't?!
> 
> And Zouis vs Larry. Mhm... I like that. I like Louis in the middle of a 1D sandwich :D  
> *yummy*
> 
> Okay, I'm being stupid - again.  
> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> comment, big please? This'll be fun. Promise :)  
> Also:  
> First chapters are ALWAYS short, okay? ALWAYS :D (okay, not really... mine half of the time are though.. love it regardless?)
> 
> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> -Alice


	2. "A Person Without A Chest"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Liam (finally!) in this one. And Niall. And Chelsea.  
> Liam is just a goody goody and Niall freaks out in form of texts and exhasperated love for Nando's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, don't ask me why. It's probably Niall's perfect...ness that makes it so (in my opinion) enjoyable. And Liam's... Liam-ness. You'll hopefully like it too!!:)  
> Chelsea is not so much my favourite hahaha. Not so much meaning I hate her. Or do I...? *eyebrows wiggle* Oh my god, start reading already XD

“Ready for this, Liam?” Chelsea Kane, iPad stuck in her hand and short platinum blonde hair reaching her chin in a bob. She stares at her client with a serene expression, though her clear brown eyes indicate that she won't take 'no' for an answer, even if Liam tried.

Liam nods his head and smiles as though he means it. He really doesn't. He's so so nervous about this. Liam may love being on stage, loves the feelings and emotions that come with it, but what he really dislikes are interviews. Especially when they're solemnly based on him, only. He can't deal with the pressure that comes with people staring at him as he talks and tries to explain his situation and what he's going through. He's not the person for speeches –has never been– but as it turns out, his life and his _job_ is now asking for it.

It's hard to grasp the concept of his life right now. There he is, about to step on stage of a New Yorker Morning Show – in the U.S. And about to socialize with one of America's most well-known talk-show moderators. That just doesn't happen in real life. You don't go from first-year-university-student to this massive tour in America. _That just doesn't happen_. But it happened in Liam's life anyways.

And now he's experiencing the downside of being famous.

“THE OVERNIGHT SENSATION – _LIAM PAYNE_ , EVERYONE!” the speaker loudly announces, and Liam everything but flinches. He does, however, secretly attempt to mould into the wall and disappear, though no such luck and he's pushed by his manager, Chelsea, and the producer, of this morning show, Mrs Schneider, into the spot light.

A last minute excited-smile is painted onto his face, before the attention is focused on him. Broad shoulders, kind hazel eyes, brown hair a bit ruefully, a bit wild and messy, just the way the females love it. It makes Liam's kind face appear more rogue, more handsome bad boy, than he really is. Because Liam Payne is about the sweetest of sweethearts you will ever come across in the world of fame and success. He's all kind eyes, sweet smile. And that, luckily, is his selling point. People love the kind-hearted, yet sexy, young British boy that took over the world of music by storm.

Liam didn't even have time to turn around and look at his success, but has been dragged from one country to the next to go on two tours in a row, to promote his first album, that scored first place in a total of 30 countries seemingly over night and is now officially one of the only Overnight Sensations this world has to offer. In fact, neither of the other ones that were crowned with that title have been barely as successful as Liam is. And his career hasn't even fully taken off yet. He's rumoured to become the most famous musician within the end of this year and is already known along the ranks of famous musicians such as Justin Timberlake, Will.I.Am, Miley Cyrus, Beyoncé and the folks.

“Take a seat,” the Moderator, Cal, a man in his thirties with sharp brown eyes and a quick tongue invites, as he motions toward the couch beside his.

Liam does, and he smiles all the way his brilliant and well-known perfect smile.

“Thanks so much for having me,” Liam begins, as he was told to do. Though his words are honest and sincere, because despite the down-side of having to _talk_ in front of millions of people –he better not think of any number at all– he does appreciate the chance he is given.

“Yeah, alright, thank _me_ ,” Cal replies, evoking laughter in the audience as he snorts, shaking his head and eyes remaining on Liam. “3 Singles number 1 in 38 countries – _38_! And a whole album number one in the charts, dominating the top tens in a total of 29 countries! Liam, _that is insane_! What kind of magic did you pull, and if you still got something on you, share with me?”

The expected round of applause echoes through the big room, and Liam actually chuckles along, while not able to bite back the blush that covers his cheeks in the process. He is still not used to people acknowledging his talent, let alone point out his success. Because his own success is still so surreal in his own ears, that it doesn't help having others point it out to him.

“I – it's really unbelievable.” Liam opts to reply, because he's got the official _okay_ to express his gratitude in public. Liam shakes his head, smiles an excited and overwhelmed smile, “I can't... believe that people actually like my music. They genuinely like my music. I--” he stops and lets out a laugh of disbelief and amazement, “I don't even have a music video out yet, and they still voted me as number one, I just... this is hard to wrap my head around. It's so insane and surreal.” he smiles at Cal, because it's much easier to talk to a man, who Liam claims to be an acquaintance –if only for himself–, than to a media-device, from which he knows, it's recording him.

Cal nods his head, but doesn't interrupt, he lets Liam talk. That's what the people are here for, after all.

“I mean, sometimes –or a lot of times– I wake up and think I'm in my room and about to go to uni and maybe go to my part-time job at the coffee-shop, when I'm actually in Rome or Paris or Vienna, or even on an _entirely other continent_ , about to meet up with my _band_ to rehearse for a _tour_.” He smiles a real and completely sincere smile now, “I am just this... normal British lad that started uni a month ago and suddenly... suddenly people recognize me on the street. Suddenly I can't shop in my favourite shop any more, without being pointed at and surrounded by people that actually _recognize_ me. It's – I can't even start to explain how that makes me feel. It's so overwhelming, so...” Liam laughs and shrugs helplessly, looking at Cal only. From the start of Liam's little speech though, the cameras have moved behind Cal, to capture Liam's sincere face spot-on. Liam bravely ignored it, because he surely would stop talking when staring at the media-device and opted for looking at Cal, only.

“I know I am incredibly lucky to have been given this opportunity, and so many people must be envious – I mean, I just... happen to have real great luck and stumble across one of Britain's most famous music producers. Those kind of things don't happen in real life. They just _don't_.” Liam runs his hand through his slightly wavy brown locks, laughs at Cal.

“Ah, right... let's get to the story of how you were discovered.” Cal nods his head, impressed that Liam managed to lead the conversation to where it was supposed to go – according to their script that they had to skim through belatedly 10 minutes before the show.

“Right,” Liam smiles, loosened up a little, “Funny story, that.”

Cal makes a ' _go on_ ' kind of motion with his hand and doesn't reply anything.

“So, I was at my part-time shop, in a little coffee-shop, and it was like about to close, yeah? Only a few minutes left. So our boss left early and allowed us – well, us as in me and my mate and co-worker Adam, to close up. So we needed to still wipe the tables and sweep the floors and a few other things, but nothing major. Well, Adam dared me to, like, sing a song of my choice, while pretending to be on stage, yeah? Because that's, sorta, what we do, when we're bored. We fool around and the outcome is most of the time either of us embarrassing ourselves. In this case, I was the one embarrassing myself. So I took the broom, pretended it was my mic and started, y'know, singing and dancing quite loudly this song from Michael Bublé – um, do you know it? It's called 'Haven't Met You Yet' and is really nice. Anyways, suddenly like the door to the coffee-shop swept open and inside came this shady looking man, who had shades on at 7pm. Like, he had proper shades on. At _evening_.” Liam shakes his head at that.

Cal snorts at that, unintentionally interrupting. He knows the story, he knows who that shady looking man is, and can't help laugh about the description. “Sorry, sorry... please continue.” he utters, between wheezing, attempting and failing to suppress his laughter.

Liam smiles right back, “So, that man, like, came up to me and I was a bit freaked out, and he suddenly started talking about me being what he's been looking for and I was about ready to call the cops, because... yeah, strange man and talking some shit – oh shit, I am not allowed to say shit on TV, right? Oh shit, I just said it again... and again, oh fu--- fun. Sorry, I'm so sorry.”

Cal laughs, patting Liam on the back, “It's alright. Just continue, Liam.” he replies, voice calm and assuring as he grins. He is fairly amused with this interview so far, and he likes Liam, so he will not make the boy feel any worse by mentioning that indeed, he shouldn't have said any form of swear-words, because he's an idol to children and teens and those will be watching this right now – at home as well as in the audience.

Lian nods slowly, face a faint blush, “Um, so I was really ready to call the cops, when Adam, like literally -” Liam leans closer to Cal, pretends to whisper conspiratorially, “He's gonna kill me for saying this part live on national TV,” before speaking louder again, “he literally shrieked and started jumping up and down in excitement.”

Cal bursts out into new laughter, shaking his head in the process.

“Oh and what you all don't know about Adam is, he's like, the biggest fan of those casting shows? Like X-Factor, Britain's god talent, The Voice, all that cra—cra, um... crazy stuff. And it turns out that Adam recognized the man in front of me, from RaySenRecords. Because, the one in front of me – the shady man was none other than _Ray Andersen_.” Liam shakes his head, smile fond now, “and yeah, I didn't know his name either, so it took me quite a bit of convincing from both, Adam and Ray, that I should come the next day to his local studio and see where it leads me.” Liam shrugs his shoulders and laughs at the memory, “I'm really glad I didn't just call the cops back then.”

Cal snorts, nodding his head again, while laughing. “Good thing you didn't... else wise you might've been sued.”

“Very likely. I would've knocked him out, to make sure he can't escape.”

The audience laughs here and then, completely enticed by the young British singer.

“So, when was all that exactly?” Cal asks, clarifying for the audience just how new all this is for Liam, himself.

“I think it was like, back in June? So, 4 months ago.” Liam replies, smiling softly at the camera now. “It's crazy how fast things change within a spam of four months.” he shakes his head again, smiling now to himself and letting the audience see one of his more private faces.

“Four months and one man could turn your life upside down – who would've thought.” Cal teases, and Liam bursts out laughing.

“That wouldn't surprise me so much, actually.” Liam replies, voice more confident, than he's ever expected himself to talk on live television.

Cal's interest is clearly sparked, “Oh yeah? Why is that?”

Liam grins at Cal, leans forward as though letting him in on another secret, actually bothering to lower his voice, despite the cameras positioned directly behind Cal's back, “I'm bi, so there's always this 50 to 50 chance that there'll come a man and sweep me of my feet. And turn my life upside down – except for Ray, because he's a bit too old for me.”

The audience gasps loudly, and a dramatic silence fills the room.

For a moment the room is dead silent and it's only breathing sounds. Cal stares at Liam and Liam stares right back, hazel eyes of a surprising determination. Liam Payne may be a lot more, than Cal originally gave him credit for. This young boy has a brain, an own mind, he wasn't just Chelsea Kane's next pot of gold. And as it seems, he determined to prove that.

Cal disguises the surprise on his face professionally and leans forward, saving the awkward silence by replying in his rather teasing tone, “Oh, are you? And you're still single? Or has your heart been secretly robbed already?” he nudges Liam playfully, easing the tension in the room.

“Yeah, I'm 100 percent bisexual. Plus, I'm still single,” Liam turns to the camera and winks, “So single ladies and gents, if you're interested, just contact my manager and we will try to make it happen,” he laughs softly, turning back to Cal.

Cal is again, more than impressed with Liam. Liam really stands his man, doesn't pretend to have jumbled some misunderstandings, but actually stands his ground, doesn't deny and pretend and just openly admits to his preference. This boy is really impressive, he decides. He will definitely keep an eye on this one.

“Did you hear that ladies and gents? He's single and ready to mingle.” Cal jokes, before turning the conversation to a less intriguing, less personal subject. What Liam wanted to major in, in uni, what car he drove – whether he has a driver's licence, all nonsense that will only interest real Liam Payne fans. The audience is visibly louder now, buzzing with conversations that no one could possibly all understand, eyes wide and many mobiles and iPhones pulled out to spread the word about Liam's confession. Within the next few minutes, the news of Overnight Sensation Liam Payne being bisexual would not only trend world-wide on twitter, it would make it to E-News too.

From the sidelines, Chelsea is staring in shock at her most successful client, probably destroying everything they have worked up to, by one single confession. Internally raging, she stares at the side of Liam's head, trying to save what's left of his reputation in mind, calculating her next steps.

 

*

Louis nods his head briefly at Tanisha, letting her know that she indeed placed the clothes spot, when his iPhone sparked to life on the counter. Raising a brow, Louis takes the iPhone in his hand and unlocks it with a swift motion with his thumb. He raises the other eyebrow, seeing a text from one of his oldest friends.

 

**12:44**

**Tommo m inlove. S a person without a chest. What do I do??????**

 

Louis' eyebrow about reaches the roots of his hair as he reads through the text again, for at least three times. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, he shakes his head. “Am I really being asked such trivial things...” he mutters to himself, considering to ignore this text altogether. It doesn't really seem worth a response. Just then his iPhone blinks anew. Louis clicks onto the next text that he's received, shaking his head further. Of course, it's him again..

 

**12:45**

**I know u've read it. What do I do u twat!! ANSWER ME!!!!! m dying n inlove. Do sth!!!**

 

Louis glances around, makes sure that all the customers that are in the store are provided customer service by either the sales assistants or Eleanor.

He then cocks his head to the side, staring straight ahead and trying to think of any sort of suitable response. Well, it's one of his oldest friends – for god's sake it's _Niall_ , it will be fine, whatever he answers. He opts for the most obvious of replies, in his opinion.

 

**12:49**

**Niall, stop freakin out. So what if she doesnt have a chest, dont be a prick! If you love her you accept that bout her. M @ work!**

 

Louis is about to pocket his iPhone again, when it blinks, all obnoxious and alerting him of the new incoming text message. He barely refrains from sighing. He should have known better than expect the Irish not to answer in a heartbeat. In that category Niall's the same as Zayn. Especially when this is important to him. Judging from the immediate response it is really important.

 

**12:50**

**NOT the point! Its not a 'she'!!!! D'ya really think im THAT shallow??? HURTFUL!! ]:- <**

 

Louis blinks, once, twice, stares at the iPhone before barking out a laugh. Now he's interested in the conversation.

 

**12:53**

**You sayin youre in love with a male? & yes I think youre THAT shallow. You chose to eat at Nandos cuz they got the better interior decoration!!**

 

**12:54**

**1) Nandos beats Mcs and KFC and everything else out there anyday! Dont tell me otherwise! Not only cause they got nice wooden walls! 2) Yes. Fuck hes like... SO hot... he's... *-* you should see his body... so. so. HOT. Could watch him all day x) 3) Hurtful!! you twat! Why are we friends again????**

 

**12:59**

**1) No comment. 2) Wait what? You already saw him naked?? Damn you work fast!! did you top or bottom? Does your ass hurt? I bet you bottomed. You SO bottomed. C'mon all dirty details... how big? 6Inchs? 7? dont tell me.. 8?? did you give him head too? Dude ANSWER!! Wait got a pic? Share his hotness with me you prick! PICTURE PICTURE PICTUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAARRRRR!!! NOW!!**

**ps. we r friends cause I provide you with food. WELCOME!!**

 

Louis slips his iPhone back into his pocket, just as he hears light footsteps approach him from behind. Swiftly turning around he comes face to face with an arrogant looking platinum-blonde. She was rather tall, her hair cut in a short sharp bleached blonde bob, eyebrows perfectly trimmed into small lines, lips forming that awfully overly sweet smile. “Hello, there...” she practically purred at Louis as she steps closer to him, brown eyes of a rather dull colour.

“Hi, love,” Louis replies, the smile he provides her with all worth its name and fame, he's practically beaming from the intensity of his wide –if only half-hearted– smile.

The platinum-blonde smiles even wider when taking Louis' physique in, obviously satisfied with what she's given. She walks even closer to him, border-lining to invading his space, as she lightly places her hand on his firm chest, “Can you help me choose a lingerie that would fit me?” she purrs, voice all soft and her definition of seductive.

Louis smiles, places his arm on her shoulder lightly and steps one step back, his eyes shamelessly raking up and down her body. He's noticed that females like, when he's 'checking them out' and licks his lips while doing so. It makes them feel tempting. So he does just that, runs his tongue along his bottom lip briefly, before his eyes meet hers again, “Any specific occasion you're looking for, love?”

The blonde is very much satisfied with the attention Louis' grants her and bats her artfully tinted eyelashes slowly for more effect, “I just want a lingerie that will...” she pauses, lets her hands slip along her sides and run from her womanhood up to her slim stomach, barely covered through the tank top, to her rather big breasts, stopping her hand right at her cleavage, “Suit me...” she practically purrs, and Louis secretly wonders whether men really fall for this act of pure temptation or if they're as bored as he internally feels.

He smiles wider though, nods his head as though understanding, “Something to outline your beautiful body, coming right up.” he replies, voice smooth and velvet, when he winks at her and motions for her to follow. “I think we've got just what you want...” he starts his advertising method, “It's tempting, seductive and irresistible. Just like you.” he turns at that, giving her his winning smile, before leading her to a deeper side of the store, the colours of the walls suiting the lingerie and turning a rather dark, violet themed aura. Alluring and mysterious, as the lingerie is supposed to be.

You see, while people tend to use these kind of sayings as pick-up lines, and fail miserably to win their partner's hearts over, Louis is different. With Louis these sentences, aren't just mashed up words to court them to bed, with him they sound sincere and real. He's probably the only one that could pull off any pick-up line and make it work for him. It might have a lot to with his long eyelashes, the ever-blue sea of eyes he sports and that irresistible smile.

Louis stops at a few rows of violet and blink lined lace, motioning to the first set, “This would look divine on your alabaster skin,” he murmurs, eyes suggestively dropping to her chest, raking once more down her body for more effect, taking his time while doing so, and the slight tilt of his head that suggests he's imagining her in the lingerie, followed by his secretly trademark flick of his tongue over his bottom lip. “It underlines your gorgeous body.” he continues, voice soft and low, border-lining to seductive now himself, as he gives her another of his winning smiles, bathing her spot-on in its brilliance and hitting her with its full-force.

The blonde inhales sharply, brown eyes trained on Louis' abs that bulged through the thin satin fabric of his white shirt, doing every curve of his muscles very much justice. And his nice smooth tanned skin that peaks out from his low shirt, showing off his collarbones with the indications of ink lines on his skin. This man is temptation itself, personalized temptation.

Louis picks the first lingerie-set off the row, a deep violet mixed with smooth black lines and laces scattered over it. A two-piece with a transparent lacy sheet of black nothing, falling from where the bra stops onwards. It's more of accessory than any form of cover. “I can't wait to see you in it.” Louis adds, smiles that killer smile and given the reaction from his customer – the platinum-blonde's eyes literally widen, appear lust-blown, when she dazedly nods her head and takes the set that she's given to rush to the changing room only a few feet away, blush darkening her cheeks (and it's natural).

Louis is used to this reaction. He is not modest enough to pretend he doesn't know the effect he's got on the people around him. But he refrains from using his natural gift for anything but selling (and pulling) purposes. Well, at work at least. Too bad that everything he does somehow involve selling, thus he uses his inherited long lashes, the sapphire depths of his eyes and his million-dollar-smile to his full advantage. And there are thousands of advantages.

Just then Louis' iPhone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket, unlocks it and reads with expectation the text he received. He knew who it was from, before pulling out his iPhone and he's not surprised by the sender.

 

**13:17**

**I wish. I really wish *-***

**dint even meet him yet :( well, ve seen commercials with him. And m invited to a show hes at. But so far no such luck at touching-range :/ dunno if hes into blokes at all. Hes a bit too pretty to be gay, to b honest. Thinkin bout this makes me sad lou. I really really really really really want him. Lou do sth! I really really really want him! And now im sad. Noone likes sad irishs. Thats not a pretty sight. Do sth... louuuu... do sth!!! lou im eatin my pain away @nandos. Meet me there at your break?? pls?**

**ps. hes so pretty. Hes got the longest eyelashes ever... and his mouth... my god that mouth. I want to fuck into that mouth and make him come with my tongue and his ass... really wanna eat him out, mess him up and make him come with just my tongue and... louuuu... come faaaaast!!! :((( m getting fat while u take ur time!! ima cryyy... noone wants cryin irishs theyre obnoxious. Come faaaaaast! Louuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! cmoooon... best friend on the ground!! :((((((((((((**

 

Louis stares a few moments in silence at his iPhone, reading through the text a second time. Well, wow. His friend sounds seriously love sick. Glancing at the time, he sighs, responding fast, as he hears the woman's shrill voice call for him.

 

**13:21**

**ll be there in 20, yah? Dont go anywhere. Will take care of you. Xx**

**ps. if I wanted anyone to sext me, it definitely would not have been you. Stop it you kinky lil bastard.**

 

Louis doesn't mention his questions. For example, since fucking when is Niall even remotely bisexual, let alone homosexual? And now he wants to eat someone with a dick out – preferably eat out both, front and back and... what the damned hell. When did this happen?! And _why_ isn't Niall freaking out over the fact that he wants to have a dick in his mouth. Oh wait. He doesn't. He wants to shove _his_ dick in another guy's mouth – that is a lot more understandable. He feels a weird form of admiration for the Irish that settled his sexuality without question, without any trouble and rather focused on the real problem, that being apparently being in love with someone famous enough to appear in commercials. Naked commercials, apparently.

Louis stuffs his iPhone back into his pocket and steps toward the changing room foyer, just as the curtains to one of the dressing room is drawn open and the platinum-blonde comes back into sight, her curvy, yet slim body, only covered with the lace that looks quite tempting on her. He's really got an eye for these things. “You look beautiful.” he replies, eyes gleaming with an undefinable fire as he steps closer, allowing his pheromones to spread in full-force, “Simply ravishing.” he continues, voice low and husky, and admittedly he just uses his sex-voice, but so what. This will guarantee him her buying this to 100 percentage.

She swallows dryly, brown eyes flickering from his intense blue eyes, down to his collarbones, to the shirt that underlined each and every pack of his abs and finally to the tight dark blue skinny jeans that stopped just at his ankles, leaving the tattooed words in the clear open. Ink just looks irresistible on him – it may have not been a reason as to why he got the words inked onto his body, but it's another reason why he doesn't regret any of the ink. It's just an added bonus. Funny enough, males and females equally love them. Both genders apparently find something about ink on Louis incredibly alluring. So one of his many business concepts, is to always wear clothes in a way that reveals both, his collarbones and the inks on his skin, underlines the blue of his eyes –he's been told that's one his best assets, along with his smile, cheekbones, ass, eyelashes and okay, apparently his whole facial and body features are his best assets, because his body is equally adored from both genders as well– and shows off his muscles.

Oh and many have complimented him on his voice as well. It sounds alluring, they claim. But that is probably because they tried to lure him to their bed. And because it is. He just knows how to twist his voice just this little bit, to make it sound perfectly seductive and neutral at the same time. It is a bit maddening – especially for some of his male clientèle, who specifically ask for his guidance when buying lingerie of some sort. Everyone knows the reason behind that wish, though. Their goal is not some lace, it is Louis' fantastic body and specifically his ass. His ass is admittedly huge, and males with the need to dominate often fantasize over Louis' ass much more than they do over female bodies – no matter with which preference they were gifted. Louis' ass is irresistible. And more often than not, his buttocks has turned 'straight' males home wanking with the image of his hot lips around their cock, while they later on pound mercilessly into him. Those fantasies never come true though. Because Louis is strictly professional, when he has to be. And that is at work. He doesn't pull at work, ever. He knows best that everyone he meets at work is some form of taken or busy, and he has not the need to interfere with that, no matter how hot. And Harry falls exactly into that category. Harry. The name still rolls easily off Louis' tongue, because he hasn't forgotten the angelic face, the emerald eyes filled with mirth and the mob of chocolate curls that were slightly maddening.

Glancing at his watch, he focuses his sapphire eyes on her brown ones, “So, unfortunately I have to go into my break now... but it'd be lovely if I could get you to keep this? It looks dashing on you.” he continues, voice a gravely husky sound, as he looks at her with eyes that come quite close to lust. He's just that good. Didn't take the acting classes for nothing.

“What, no, stay! I really want--” the platinum-blonde starts off.

Louis already interrupts, but smiles all the while, “I can't. I promised a friend. Don't make it harder on me than it has to be.” his eyes silence any form of protest she was about to perform.

“Well, how about this, if I buy this lingerie,” a smirk forms on her face, “you'll meet me this Saturday.”

She's a bit bold, admittedly, and Louis can't help enjoying that characteristic. “M'afraid I'll have to decline the offer. I have to work.”

“Then take your day off. You can come with me to a fashion show.” she continues, smirking as though her offer is very tempting. Well, fashion-show _does_ spark his interest. Judging from the smug expression that follows on her face, she can read his thoughts. “I'll see you in front of the London Tower bridge. West-side.” she exclaims with a winning smile, “Saturday, at 6pm. Don't be late.” her eyes flash with something that resembles a lot excitement and lust, before it's gone again. She glances at her own watch, “It's about time I leave anyways...” she adds, glancing down at her body, still in the violet lingerie-set.

Louis caves. He usually doesn't, but this woman looks persistent enough. Plus, it's a fashion-show. And he's got a feeling he knows who he will be seeing there. He promised to come at some point, after all. Might as well be this Saturday. It's worth to see his surprised face. “Yeah, okay. 6 at the London Tower Bridge, west-side.” he lets her give him a victorious smile.

“I'm Chelsea, by the way.” she introduces herself belatedly, before rushing back to the dressing room and changes. He's forgotten to act like he thinks her seductive or tempting of any sort, but from her excited expression she must've missed that. Good.

Minutes later Louis finds himself at the cash register, selling her the lingerie-set with his usual smile on his lips, “See you Saturday,” he says as a farewell, because he's a man that always stays true to his words. Once given the word, at least. His lips twitch, when she nods her head eagerly. “If not earlier,” he adds, winking, “feel free to come here again... we got a big collection of colours that will emphasize your beauty even more...” with that another dash of compliments and slightly flirtatious movements Chelsea is out the door and he scurries to his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He calls briefly for Tanisha, tells her that he'll be leaving for his break and that he'll probably be bag within the next one or two hours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...  
> thoughts on:
> 
> 1) Niall  
> 2) Liam  
> 3) the story so far? It's not much, but hey, I'm trying :)  
> 4) Sorry for the lack of Harry + Zayn, but this is a proper story, you can't expect appearnces of your favourites every time, y'know? :P
> 
> I would love if you commented on this... it makes me continue writing and posting much faster and with much more excitement and fun!:)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> -Alice


End file.
